Magic's Return
by Zanzibar1
Summary: 15 yrs after Vanyel sacrificed himself something has been triggered in the land creating a large source of magic. Those with the knowledge and means to control it have long been dead. What will Valdemar do in it's time of need? *On Hiatus*
1. Chosen

_Author's Note: I've wanted to do something with one of Mercedes Lackey's books, but could never think of anything. I finally thought of something after rereading the Last Herald Mage Trilogy. This idea came into my head and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review at the end to let me know what you think! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer for entire story: I don't own the Heralds of Valdemar, the owner is Mercedes Lackey as the section says. I only own any OC's placed in the story._

Radevel had left the Ashkevron holding many weeks ago to visit the spot where his cousin and friend Vanyel had fallen in order to protect Valdemar. Mekeal's bastard son, Medren, had joined him. Radevel was mounted on a chestnut mare that had been sired from Mekeal's crazy stallion and though she had his looks she had her dam's calm personality. Medren was riding one of Vanyel's horse, Star, offspring. The stallion was still a handful once in a while, but he had gotten the Bard out of many times of trouble from drunks who began fights.

Even as they rode up to the Forest of Sorrows the two horses were calm with each step and seemed quite at ease as they came up to the strange forest. Both riders pulled their mounts to a halt at the border of the forest. They stayed there peering into the depths of the forest.

"It seems so peaceful," Medren commented.

Radevel nodded, "Yeah, it is. I wish we could have said goodbye though."

"Radevel, are you still thinking of that after all these years?" Medren asked.

"Yes…I still remember the day Jervis spotted us sparring and broke his arm in his anger. I thought I'd never see him alive again when his Withen sent him to Haven," Radevel recalled his memories.

"Heh heh," Medren chuckled, "from all the stories you and Uncle Van told me I can't believe that they became such good friends after he came back from the border and visited the family."

Radevel smiled, "Yeah, I just wish I could hear his voice once again. He was one of the better and more sensible cousins when we were younger."

Medren smiled at the older man. "Maybe that's why he became a Herald and not the rest of us."

"Yeah, maybe," Radevel replied.

They tapped their heels against their horse's sides and continued into the forest. They followed a deer trail that led them to the sight of the battle. The two kinsmen looked around and at the clearing envisioning what the scene looked like from descriptions that had come back with those who had seen it.

Medren dismounted and tied his mounts reins to a tree branch. He walked over to the pass' opening that was scorched black and polished over from heat. Radevel joined him after tying up his mount to the tree and stood looking at the spot where his cousin had destroyed an entire army and magicians from the north.

"Do you think he felt any pain?" Medren asked.

Radevel shrugged, "We may never know. From what the Heralds told me he used a move called the Final Strike. I don't think there's much of a chance to register the pain once he unleashed that much power."

"I hope you're right. He deserved that much at least with all he sacrificed in his life."

_:help…me…:_

Medren and Radevel looked around in alarm. "You heard that…right?" Medren asked turning to look at Radevel.

"Yeah," Radevel answered.

The wind blew up around them causing leaves to fly back to the forest. The wind flowed around them pushing them over away from the scorched rocks. Radevel was the first to notice the girl lying near the bushes with a panic stricken look on her face. Dirt was now flying in the wind with the leaves and small rocks began becoming dislodged from the ground.

The girl had brown curly hair that covered her face and she wore a torn up dress that looked to be like a bunch of rags sown together.

"Medren! Over there!" he rushed over to the girl.

Medren looked over to where he was going and rushed over himself when he saw the girl. "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure. She doesn't seem to have any injuries of any sort," Radevel said.

There was a crashing through the trees and the two Ashkevrons heard a shrill scream in the distance. A white blur crashed through the brush heading towards them.

"Is that?" Medren looked up.

Radevel nodded and answered, "A Companion. One of us has been chosen and I think I can guess who." He looked down at the girl in front of him.

The Companion slid to a halt next to them. Medren walked over and said reassuringly, "She's in good hands Companion. We're not sure what's wrong, but she's okay."

_:She is not okay! Get her on my back! I need to shield her!: _

"Ouch! Take it easy. Come on Radevel you heard what the Companion said. We need to get her chosen on her back," Medren said.

Radevel looked up at the Companion and then back down at the girl. He placed a knee on the ground and gently lifted the girl into his arms. The Companion lay down on the opposite side allowing Radevel to place her in the saddle. Medren took the ties and tied her in place having seen many of the Heralds come in injured from the war with them unconscious in the saddle and tied down to keep from falling off.

When he was done the Companion turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

_:Thank you Bard Medren Ashekevron and Radevel Ashekevron and you should stick around you may find a nice surprise waiting for you in the forest.:_

"It's our pleasure to help a Companion and their chosen," Radevel replied.

She tossed her head and turned on her hind legs galloping off back through the forest.

_:Thank you, that takes care of half our jobs:_

"Was that the Companion?" Radevel asked.

Medren shook his head, "I think…I think that was…Vanyel."

_Author's Note: Well I hope you all liked this first chapter and please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and stick around for the second chapter._


	2. Vanyel?

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews I received! Also in this fic I had Stefen go to the Forest of Sorrows in about 10 years. That makes this 5 years after Stefen died. Check out any polls that may be up on my profile and please vote! Well I don't have anything else to say so, Enjoy!_

"Vanyel?" Radevel repeated. "Are you sure Medren because you're starting to freak me out just slightly. You do remember that we came here to see Vanyel's place of death right?"

"Yes of course I do," Medren replied impatiently, "but that was most definitely Vanyel…Do you remember how after Vanyel's sacrifice there were rumors going around that if anyone with ill intentions towards Valdemar stepped foot into the Forest of Sorrow they would turn up dead in some unnatural cause."

Radevel nodded in acknowledgement, "Yeah I remember, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"What if Vanyel didn't pass on into peace, but stayed as a spirit in these woods with Yfandes and has been protecting the northern border of Valdemar?"

"How should we know?" Radevel asked. "I know nothing about magic save for what I've seen the herald mages do."

"Well you forget I have the Bardic gift Radevel and that was for sure not the Companion we just saw. I say we heed the Companions advice and stick around in this forest for a couple days and see if something happens," Medren suggested. "If you don't want to then that's fine by me. I'll be staying."

"Aw hell," Radevel cursed, "I'll stay you little bastard."

Medren smiled and walked over to his horse pulling the tack off of the stallion and picketing him in a patch of grass away from the mare. Radevel did the same with his mare and they set up camp for the night. Talking and singing the night away. Medren sang all the songs about Vanyel including the song that had been called Magic's Price and told of his epic battle in the pass that was only a few feet away from the tree line where they now camped.

The next morning Radevel found a fire going with a pot of water over it to boil. He closed his eyes and said, "Morning Medren. Why is it that Bards are always up so damn early?"

"Why good morning cousin and it is not a Bard who is up at ungodly hours all the time, as you should well know by now."

Radevel opened his eyes adrenaline rushing through his body and he dared himself to roll over and see who was tending the fire and boiling water.

_:Now now chosen. You're going to shock him so much that he won't know what to do… Oh just get up you lazy boy!:_

Radevel was even more startled now from the mindspeech.

"Oh, I'm going to shock him am I? I think you just did a fine job of that yourself," the voice replied. "But she is right cousin, you should get up and face the truth or do I need to come over there and toss you out of your blankets? I'd be happy to do that you know. I'm feeling quite cheery today."

Radevel slowly sat up with his eyes closed unsure of whether he truly wanted to open them or not. He lowered his head to stare at the ground before opening his eyes and slowly turning his head towards the voice. He looked over and first noticed the white Companion lying on the ground watching him get up with what looked to be an amused expression. He thought the Companion looked strangely familiar and he turned his head to take in the long silver hair of his cousin, Vanyel.

"Vanyel? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yes, Radevel, it's Yfandes and I in the flesh and you may want to wake up my nephew otherwise he'll despise you for the rest of your life for not letting him know I'm here," Vanyel suggested. "Hey Ashke! Get your but back over here! You were never properly introduced to my family!"

"Hold your horses, Van! I'm coming!" a voice called back.

There was no need for Radevel to wake Medren as the shouting had already done that. Medren startled awake and sat bolt upright. He turned and saw Vanyel, drawing back and rubbing his eyes he realized that it was truly his uncle sitting across from them.

"I knew it was you, Van," he cried out triumphantly punching the air with his fist.

"Yes, 'Lendel and I were watching you yesterday when that girl was chosen. We were unable to materialize then, but Ashkef understood my intentions when she came into the forest to pick up her chosen and passed along the message. She'll be back at Haven tonight," Vanyel explained.

Radevel was still looking shocked at seeing Vanyel alive and in front of him. "How are you still alive? The heralds said you used a move called the final strike that consumes all of your energy. How did you survive?"

Vanyel smiled, "I'm not allowed to talk about all of it, but yes I am dead and I am now back, along with Tylendel."

"Who is Tylendel?" Radevel asked.

Vanyel gestured over his shoulder to where a boy with dark blonde hair was making his way back toward them. Radevel noticed that both of them were wearing the whites of heralds, but there was only one companion with them.

Radevel silently asked, "ummm…Cousin, why are you both in whites when there is only one Companion with us."

Vanyel looked to the ground saddened at the thought, "Tylendel was repudiated by his Companion before he died. It was the fact that she did that and then allowed herself to be torn to death by Wyrsa that drove him mad and sent him to his death through suicide. Heralds and Companions have a bond that when broken usually drives one or both sides insane. He is perfectly fine now, but please, be cautious about bringing that up around him."

Radevel nodded, "Sure and I take it this was your infamous lover?"

Vanyel smirked, "Yes, you could say that. Hey 'Lendel-ashke!"

"Hold on Van! Geez, I've been dead a lot longer than you have!" he shouted.

"Well, my kin is anxious to meet you and you're taking forever!"

"Well you'll just have to live with that, now won't you," Tylendel replied with a chuckle.

Medren smirked, "He's not Stefen that's for sure."

"Stefen was him," Vanyel said.

Medrens mouth dropped and Radevel smirked, "Couldn't spend the rest of your life without your lover?"

"We're more than lovers Radevel. We're lifebonded," Van replied.

"Ohh," Radevel said quietly under his breath.

Tylendel had finally made it all the way back and he looked around and not finding a log or such to sit on he went over to Vanyel and plopped himself into his lap.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

Medren and Radevel looked the man over and they couldn't get past the dark blonde hair and his attractiveness.

"Don't charm them Ashke," Vanyel said.

Tylendel shrugged, "Can't help it if they see that. I've always been that way."

Vanyel chuckled, "Seeing as I fell for that very charm I can't exactly deny it." He took one of the cups he had taken from his cousins bags and began to pour some hot water in along with some herbs for flavor. He did the same with his nephew's cup and he passed them to the two.

"Oh, quit your gawking and join us for breakfast!" Vanyel gestured.

Radevel looked down smiling at his cousin. He looked back up and replied, "I'm sorry. I just never thought I'd see you again and I suppose I'm still a little shaken."

"Well, it's time for your mind to believe what your eyes are seeing." He looked back down at the pot and stirred it while continuing, "And I won't be around for long, but I'll be here for a time until we aren't needed anymore."

Radevel and Medren exchanged looks. "What do you mean you won't be around for long?"

"The three of us are in temporary bodies designed to keep us here for as long as we are needed, but only until that point. After that we must return to this forest where we have been for these past fifteen years since I faced that Barbarian army and Tylendel came back and died as Stefen once he found out where I was."

The two Ashkevrons gaped in astonishment.

"But you'll visit father and mother… and everyone else? Won't you?" Radevel asked hopefully.

Van looked up and nodded, "I'll visit, but it won't be longer than a day or two. Unfortunately I won't be allowed to skip out on duties for very long seeing as we'll be teaching something no one else will be able to teach."

Medren and Radevel narrowed their eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean you'll be teaching something no one else will be able to teach?"

" 'Lendel and I are Herald-Mages. Well, we were, but there are no other Herald-Mages left in Valdemar and when a girl bearing the talents of a Mage was chosen by a companion. We were chosen to return and help nurture this girl to become a master and someone who will be able to teach others when the time comes."

Radevel lowered his eyes, understanding what his cousin was saying. "So as soon as your job is accomplished you'll be leaving us again. Will you have time to say goodbye this time?"

Tylendel placed a hand on his lover's shoulder and turned to look at Van's kin.

"We will try to give everyone warning before we have to return to the forest, but we may not be given that chance. There are many forces involved in this that we may not speak of and they are the beings who make these decisions. We can only hope that we may be allowed to say goodbye."

The two men nodded in understanding. Tylendel jumped out of Van's lap and clapped his hands together.

"Well, it is about time that we started towards the Capital. Yfandes, if you would be so kind," he mock bowed to the companion.

_:I thought you two would never get off your lazy bums: _she remarked casually as she stood up and shook the leaves that clung to her back off.

"Now, now little lady. Your Herald and I are not lazy bums," he remarked.

_:Uh huh, I beg to differ. Now if you two are done explaining things. Let's make haste before the others decide we are not the correct choices for this assignment and we lose any chance of seeing those we care about again:_

Vanyel got to his feet with a grunt of agreement. "I agree with Yfandes Ashke," he teased.

"Oh, so you take her advice over mine?" Tylendel replied with a grin.

Vanyel appeared surprised and answered, "No, not always, especially since I didn't have her when I was my Aunts prodigy and your lover. I didn't have anyone to confide in then besides you and no one to look out for me besides myself until you came."

He only rolled his eyes as he threw a blanket onto Yfandes' back and waited beside her for Vanyel. Vanyel only smiled and hopped up onto the Companion's back and took his hand pulling him up behind him.

Vanyel looked back down at his kin and smiled. "It was good to see the both of you and I'll try and visit the family at the hold once we're free to do so. For now if I don't see you again. Have a happy life and make the best out of it that you can. You've only got one life, so don't waste it."

He gave a small salute and Tylendel winked at them with a grin on his face. "I'll keep the scoundrel out of trouble," he promised just before Yfandes began to trot forward leaving the Ashkevrons behind.

Radevel and Medren watched as the three white figures disappeared in the trees before disassembling their camp and packing up their saddlebags. They too headed out of the Forest of Sorrows bringing wonderful news to their family.

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I couldn't get the chapter to come out as I wanted, but I managed to get what I wanted in the end. Please review! I love to know what my readers think of my stories! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
